


Choose wisely

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Банду берут на одной из миссий. Кловер приходится сделать свой выбор.





	

Капитан Уинтерс — сущая крыса, что выползла из недр канализации вершить правосудие своими тонкими-тонкими лапками и противными зубками, почерневшими от времени и грязи. Стараясь не дышать пылью, Кловер тихо чертыхалась под нос, думая об этом; размышляя, кто мог их подставить, а был ли такой человек вообще, или же они попросту все всрали. Они, Бейн — не важно. Просто облажались; так, как еще ни разу, никогда. Их повязали, подобно ворам в супермаркете, и тихо истеря, девушка едва сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать. Глупо и горько, ибо истерия подступала косточкой к глотке, сухим песком в глаза.  
  
Дьявол. Дьявол. Какой пиздец.  
  
— Сколько лет, сколько зим, джентельмены, — голос у мужчины неприятный, скользкий; он проходится следом слизняка по спине и мазками жира с тухлой яичницы по коже, губам. Кловер передергивала от этого противного чувства плечами, и ощутив внезапно прикосновение чужого к своему — всхлипнула. Тихо, истерично. Слёз не было, щеки её были сухи и горячи, точно пески Сахары, но душевные демоны царапали душу безумно — нет-нет-нет, все не должно так кончиться, _нет-нет-нет. Мы должны жить, слышишь? Ты должна жить._  
  
Девушка боялась. Так, как никогда.  
  
— Хей, — Сокол связан, как и она, но в его взгляде — поразительное спокойствие, отдающее ноткой чего-то спокойного; может, привкусом какао на языке, мерным напевом матерных русских частушек в моменты, когда не удавалось уснуть. Кловер слушала его речь, тембр, пытаясь не сойти с ума, ибо нет-нет-нет, не так, она не хотела, для неё тюрьма — пиздец, слишком ад, слишком страшно.  
  
Она не выдохнула даже слова, не промолвила ничего, но Сокол чуть-чуть склонился к ней, понимая. Этот придурок всегда понимал слишком много:  
  
— Все будет хорошо, слышишь?  
  
Он не успел договорить — его оттащили назад, за плечи. Усадили ровно и смирно, как остальных — в ряд, явно для того, чтобы можно было расстрелять, точно предателей, смертников. Не тратить своё драгоценное время на таких неудачников, как они; не тратить на них даже пулю лишнюю. Зачем? Все слишком очевидно.  
  
Пульс Кловер зашкаливал. Страх разливался свинцом по венам и капиллярам, отравляя и утяжеляя, и её дыхание шелестящее, слишком шумное. Было страшно. Безумно страшно, до состояния, когда слышишь в голове гул крови, и когда кажется, что стоит её выпустить — и все. Ты чист, точно новорожденный.  
  
Взгляд этой суки в броне остановился на ней, и подлетев к девушке, точно коршун, он поднял её, стальной хваткой держа за и без того болящее плечо — выстрел прошел по касательной, но это не умаляло факта:  
  
— Что за милое создание! — В его скрипящем голосе столько иронии, что даже дрожа подобно осиновому листу, девушка нашла в себе силы скривиться. — Кловер, я не ошибаюсь? Конечно же нет. Маленькая ирландская сучка, решившая, что может нагнуть нас всех.  
  
Развернув ту к себе спиной, он усмехнулся, разглядывая остальных: Бодхи, взятого на миссию снайпером; Хьюстона, смотрящего в землю. Сокол был единственным спокойным, точно двери; он не выдавал абсолютно никакого волнения, даже малейшей паники. Глядя на него, ирландка не теряла надежды — может, они и правда выкарабкаются? Может, Бейн что-нибудь придумает?..  
  
— Вы называете это семьей. Так ли, ребята?! Ебануться просто. Семьей! — В голосе Уинтерса — истерия, и заливаясь смехом, он вынуждал подопечных невпопад поддерживать себя хохотушками. Кривыми, гнилыми — почти как он сам. Его боятся, Кловер догадалась об этом. Должна, пожалуй и она, но страха больше не было. Глядя на Сокола, на мазок крови под его губой, она почему-то наполнялась уверенностью — всё им по рукам, по плечам. Они смогут, они справятся, как делали всегда.  
  
Лишь легкое омерзение чувствовалось к мужчине за спиной.  
  
— Но это не так. — Он, отдышавшись от смеха, продолжил, говоря всем: и им, и Бейну. По крайней мере, ирландка подозревала об этом. — Вы — свора. Слышите меня? Свора!  
  
Сжав губы, девушка прикрыла глаза. На секунду буквально, на мгновение.  
  
— Куча головорезов и убийц, сукиных детей и мразей.  
  
Она думала, что сейчас их поведут к машине. Арестуют, кинут в тюрьму — ладно, не худшее, как-нибудь переживут. Думала, но вскоре по спине Кловер прошелся холодок — пальцев коснулся холод оружия. Пистолет, как она догадалась.  
  
И тут все стало на свои места.  
  
— Ты, — Он обратился к ней, и хотя руки её уже не были скованы, вокруг было слишком много копов, дабы брыкаться. Особенно это казалось тупой идеей, если приглядеться — столько красных лазеров… — Стреляй в него.  
  
Палец этого уебка указал на Сокола, и в груди ирландки все остыло.  
  
— Убей его. Или я убью вас обоих.  
  
Во взгляде Уинтерса читалось легко — ценность представляли только глава и координатор, Даллас и Бейн, остальных же можно отстреливать, точно чумных собак. Никто бы не горевал по ним; никто не разбирался и не силился бы разглядеть в смерти кого-либо из банды намеренное убийство. Уинтерсу стоило лишь ладонью махнуть — а, тот сукин сын достал пистолет! — и все, все бы ему поверили. Вседозволенность, наглость. Ёбанные полицейские.  
  
В горле все сошлось сухим комом, и моргая почти больно, она глянула прямо в глаза Сокола. Тот глядел в ответ — спокойно. Слишком тихо и смирно, но при этом гордо. Словно бы они в той самой комнатке, а на девушке не пропитанная кровью и потом рубашка, но толстовка. Его толстовка, а пальцы приятно греются о кружку.  
  
— Выбирай с умом, девочка.  
  
Дрожащие лазеры снайперских винтовок ложились на её собственные плечи, груди; про Бодхи и Хьюстона вообще было страшно говорить. Вечер ощущался привкусом костей на зубах, и паника вернулась — в разы сильнее, чем прежде. Они в дерьме, все в дерьме, и Кловер даже и не заметила, как по щеке прокатилась капля. Скупая, одинокая. Утонувшая в уголке рта — боже, она серьезно держит губы открытыми?..  
  
Сокол глядел на неё. Он улыбался.  
  
— Прости меня, — выдох искренний, и ирландка понимала даже слишком хорошо, что слова сейчас ничего не стоят. Этот сукин сын не врет, он не лжет, ему это в кайф. В радость, а девушка слишком, слишком сильно не хотела умирать.  
  
Палец лег на спусковой крючок, а чужой взгляд — чистый, откровенный и безмятежный. Такой привычный, что девушка едва сдерживала крупную дрожь в пальцах, руках, а еще хуже было с голосом. Посему она молчала.  
  
Перед глазами — их недавняя встреча в больнице. Под рубашкой был кулон, подаренный им, и сказать что-то — слишком больно. Выше её сил.  
  
Уинтерс фыркнул с отвращением, но взгляд Сокола — на три тона теплее во мгновение, когда она подняла оружие, мушкой прямо на его переносицу. Понимающий взгляд. Без малейшего оттенка страха.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, знаешь? — Пожал он плечами спокойно. Без намека, даже мыслишки на то, что ожидает пощады, милости. Без малейшей недомолвки, и Кловер, закусив губу, единым выстрелом закончила все.  
  
Оный гулом отбился в мыслях, душе, сердце. Кажется, последнее даже не билось в это мгновение — сухо, пусто. Ничего. Больше не было ничего.  
  
Тело русского свалилось подле Хьюстона, что по цвету лица напоминал полотно. Бодхи смотрел куда-то в сторону, а на губах Уинтерса — улыбка победителя.  
  
— Я же говорил, Бейн! — Орал он счастливо, но для Кловер уже ничего не имело смысла. Пистолет дрожал в её тонких пальцах, и опустив руки, она казалась убиенной. Словно бы пуля, прошившая лицо русского, срикошетила в неё, пускай это было и не так.  
  
Подвеска в виде клевера, подаренная, казалось, целую вечность назад, жгла её грудь сильнее калёного железа.  
  
Уинтерс что-то продолжал орать. Счастливо, безумно.  
  
Вздох же Кловер кажется плачем.  
  
— Ничего не будет, Сокол, — губы её — словно бы пеплом присыпанные, — ничего.


End file.
